


The Coming of Tlazolteotl

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Boypussy, F/M, Incest, Loli, M/M, Magic, Pedophilia, Shota, Tlazolteotl, Yaoi, dilf, pedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tlazolteotl is the Aztec goddess of sin and sexual misdeeds... Chris accidentally let her loose onto the world</p><p>this story is of a boy who misses sleeping with his dad for some reason... later he finds a book that give him the reason... and opens the worlds sexual eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming of Tlazolteotl

I’ve always loved my dad... He was there when my first mother left us and he didn’t change when he remarried.. The only change after he got married was, I didn’t get to sleep with him as much. Trust me it wasn’t sexual, it was just a boy crying out for his mother that wasn’t there and a father comforting him. 

I was 8 when my mother left us, but my dad made sure I was loved and that it wasn’t my fault... It took awhile but I began to believed him, that was how I made it. By the time I was 11 when my dad met a woman and remarried, she was beautiful and I ended up loving her too... and her two kids Mark (a boy my age at the time) and Alice (my then, 6yr old sister). 

I loved my new family but I do miss sleeping with my dad... It’s been one year since I got a new family.

My dad, Henry (38), was a tall (6’2”) broad man with chiseled features. His hair was slightly graying but it didn’t show too badly. And unlike me he was really hairy.

My (new) mom, Lucy (32), was you typical, hot house wife. She has long black hair with red highlights. She has really thick curves and a thin waist she was tall but not taller then my dad (5’8”). She had Mark at a really young age but unlike my mom, her husband died as he was rushing to see his new born daughter Alice. 

My new siblings were cool, Mark (12) was a jock but one of the cool ones, not the mean type. He was taller then me (5’6”) and most of the kids our grade. He was kinda buff, (I think he reached puberty already a head of me) 

Alice (7) was cute and loved to play ballerina and tea time... She would usually drag me to her tea parties.

I was happy, My name is Chris I’m 12ys old and slightly shorter then most (4’9”) skinny but not too lanky. I would be considered a nerd but I’m ok with that, they all know I’m Mark's brother and wouldn’t mess with me. 

Right now I was really into stones and historical things... That is where our story begins. 

During the week end Lucy said she wanted to go some garage sales. So we got the family and drove around looking for deals. Nothing seem to catch my eye until we reached this old place selling weird things (bottles, jewelry and books). There was a young man looking bored out of his mind sitting in front of what looked like a cash box. His eyes widened as he saw us slow down.

“Hello, hello...”said the man, wreaking of desperation.“Welcome, please look around.” 

The stuff for sale looked ancient and I was excited. I looked around as mom and dad were being bombarded by the man. I could hear some of what he was saying... Like this was his great great aunt’s house and he was selling off her estate but no one would buy anything....

That was when I spot it a garnet in what looked like a ring setting but it looked too big to wear and the “ring” part was a weird oblong shape and too small even for my hands. But as soon as I picked it up a book immediately caught my eye.

I told the man I wanted the book and the “ring” and he said the book was locked and had been for years. But I still wanted them, he wanted $10 I talked him down to $3... He took it but still looked happy with the money he made. 

-Later that night- 

I slept with my book and crystal by my bed side... That night I had a dream, I was floating in a sea of clear water, I got as if the water were solid and began to walk. After what seemed like forever I came to a misty bog. I could see a large tree that I could not see the top and it’s roots were thick and came down like bars on a cage. Just as I thought that, I saw some movement behind the roots... I walked closer. 

“You boy!” a female voice called out. The movement was like smoke but it was too solid....yellow eyes floated in the mass of movement. “Set me free...” she stated, it was definitely not asking.

“Why would I do that?” I asked wondering what I would get. 

“I could grant you your deepest desire.” The word “desire” seemed to linger, she pulled out an orb from nowhere and stuck it out of the cage... 

My eyes widened as I saw my dad naked in the orb... “I know your deepest wish...” she said as his dad in the orb bent over and begged for my cock. 

“W-what a-are you t-talking about?!” I said getting hard. 

It was true ever since I was young my dad use to spoon me, but latter I began to spoon him... I loved the feeling of his firm butt against my small body... And soon it became an obsession. It was the reason I was into buff gay men... I was also into women too but because of my father I really wanted to fuck a strong straight ass. 

“I see your desires.” the voice said “And I can make them come true.” 

I was obsessing over my dad’s body, I never noticed my body moving but before I knew it my hands were holding onto the tree roots... In an instant the roots disappeared and I was thrown back... I woke up as if I fell on my bed. 

Once I gathered myself I noticed it was morning and everyone was downstairs getting ready for breakfast.

If I wasn’t so frazzled about my dream I would have noticed that the book I bought yesterday was gone and so was the crystal. 

I hurried to get dress, wash my face and brush my teeth. And when I got downstairs... It was a normal everyday scene... But it felt off somehow.

My dad was reading his paper, my mom was finishing up breakfast, Mark was talking to Alice... Just normal. 

“Ok guys I’ll see you when I get back.” He said as he got up and went to kiss Lucy... Instead, he ended up with a piece of toast in his mouth with a “eat something” remark and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and waved goodbye to everybody as he hurried out. It was the weekend but My dad was the boss so he needed to finish up work before he started his weekend. As he always said “You can’t expect people to respect you at work if you don’t do more work than them.” 

After breakfast Mark was forced to play with Alice at the park. And I helped Lucy with the dishes... The more time passed the more I felt the whole dream was just that, a dream. 

“Thanks Chris, I really appreciate your help in the kitchen.” She said as she finished the last of the dishes. I was already sitting down on the couch.

Lucy slumped onto the couch next to me... I don’t know what it was but she seemed more.... Sexy today. I looked over and noticed her curves. She was truly a beautiful woman... Her neck was slender, the curve to her ass was accentuated by her thick thighs and large breast... That’s what was making her look sexy, she was wearing no bra.. I could see her nipples poke through her top. She was wearing a loose fitting button up shirt (my dad’s I suspect) 

After awhile she moved to cozy up to my leg. She had never done this before so I was getting really nervous. 

“What’s wrong honey?” she asked innocently. It got even more strange when she laid her head on my lap. 

“You smell like your daddy.” she said taking a deep whiff of my lap, specifically my crotch.

My head was reeling why would Lucy be doing this? What the hell was she thinking? 

“You’re daddy was so mean this morning...” She pouted, my heart was pounding a mile a minute... I couldn’t even hide my raging hard-on anymore... Actually she was rubbing her face on it. “He didn’t even fuck me today.” 

I looked over and there my step mother was, masturbating right next to me... The scene was so mind blowing that I thought I passed out but I was just remembering my dream last night. The woman in the roots... I finally remembered as she broke free she spoke her name, Tlazolteotl

She is the goddess of lust and carnality, did I just unleash this sexual deity onto the world? This was perfect with her free in the world any and everyone is fair sexual game... My mind was going crazy... Thinking about all the ass he would now get including his father’s.

In the middle of my thought I felt something wet and soft... Lucy was sucking my dick (and for some reason my cock looked and felt bigger) when I came back to reality I saw my mother’s head bobbing up and down on my cock... 

“Oh fuck!” I said as I grabbed her head and pushed it down... I think she liked it cause as she choked a little she began to finger herself harder. “That’s it!” I said as I pulled her head up and positioned her over my cock, I pushed her down on my new 9 inch cock (I was lucky to sport 4 inches before... I guess this was a blessing from Tlazolteotl) 

“Oooooohhhhhhfffffuck!!!!!!!!!!” She screamed apparently not ready for my sausage.... But after a while she was bouncing up and down and screaming for more. 

“That’s it whore, take all of it!!!” I screamed. 

“Don’t talk to-” She was about to say 

I stopped in mid fuck “Do you want my cock or not?” I asked her 

She whimpered and gave me a meek “yes” she tried to ride my dick again but I stopped her... She was almost in tears at this point. 

“I want to hear you beg for it like a whore.” I said... It seemed Tlazolteotl brought out my sadistic side. 

“Please fuck my pussy with your fat cock...” I didn’t move still “Please Chris I need you to pound my fucking whore pussy!!!!” I released her and she continued to fuck herself on my pole. 

That was when I noticed Mark and Alice looking at their mom in disbelief... But both of them were openly playing with themselves. Mark was sporting a nice 7 incher. I smiled at him and told Lucy to keep her eyes close. I then motioned the two kids to sit in front of their mother. 

“Now I want you to scream what you are.” I said and she screamed out “I am a whore!!!”

“No,” I said covering her mouth. “I want you to scream out that you will fuck or suck any and everything, even if it’s your son’s cock or your daughters pussy”

She was apparently turned on by that as she started to fuck faster “will fuck or suck any and everything, even if it’s your son’s cock or your daughters pussy...even a fucking animal!!! What every as long as it’s sex!!!” she screamed. It was more that I was hoping..

That’s when I told her to open her eyes and as soon as she saw her kids masturbating to her impaling herself on their brother’s cock she began to squirt all over them. 

After ward she fell over exhausted... 

“Tell your kids what you are” I said with a smile 

“Mommy is a fucking whore...” She smiled. I garbed her hair and pulled her to her daugter’s hairless pussy. Though she was tired, she began to lick Alice’s cunt.

“Do you want to be a whore like your mommy?” I asked little Alice. The little girl was lost in the pleasure of her mommy’s tongue invading her virgin pussy “Y-yes I want to be like mommy.” The little girl said as she pulled her mothers hair, pulling her face toward her tiny cunny.

Mark was looking at my 9 inch cock, wet from his mother’s juices... I looked at him and asked “Do you want to taste your mother?” I said jutting my cock toward him. He just nodded his head and he slowly crawled over to my dick and began to lick it... Up the shaft and then getting as much as he could into his mouth. 

“I just meant if you wanted to actually eat your mother out but if you want to suck dick keep going.” I said, Mark blushed but didn’t stop sucking my dick. “Do you like that?” I asked... All he did was moan and nod his head. 

Mark could have passed for a 15yr old, he was way more advanced in puberty than I was but that’s what was so sexy about him, his toned body and nice muscular bubble butt... I was looking at his ass moving as he tried to give me what he thought a blow-job was... He definitely needs pointers from his mother. 

“Mark turn around I’m gonna fuck your ass like I fucked your mom.” My brother looked at me with a “you got to be joking look” and I gave him my “I’m serious look”. I could see the gears in his head cranking as he thought if he really wanted to get fucked... Soon curiosity won and my muscular brother was down on his knees spreading his ass for me. 

“Look closely Alice, your next. Right mom?” Lucy was now resting and Alice looked exhausted most likely due to her first orgasm. Lucy whispered to her daughter and the little girl smiled and nodded her head. 

I slowly pushed into Mark’s ass... It was tight but it didn’t seem like it hurt him too much. It must have been another blessing from Tlazolteotl. Soon I started to fuck the him slow and deep. He moaned as he pushed back to get as much of my cock as possible. 

It didn’t take him long to grunt and groan “Fuck me!!! Fuck me like my whore mother!!!!” Mark screamed. 

Lucy smiled knowing the whore in her son came from her... She was diddling herself and her daughter at the same time. Alice was bucking against her mother’s hand like a bitch in heat.

“Oh fuck!!” I screamed “I love your boy pussy” I said. 

“Yeah! Fuck my boy pussy!!! Fuck it good!!!” Mark said liking the term “boy pussy” 

“I’m gonna cum in your boy pussy!!!!” I said as I came hard. 

The feeling of hot spurt after spurt hitting his bowels my jock brother came... Quickly Lucy came and licked it up. 

After resting for a bit I told Mark “Now that your boy pussy is open, I’m gonna fuck it as much I can, and i want to watch if anybody else uses your boy pussy, Ok?” The spent jock just nodded his head as he reached back to feel his gaping hole... The boy smiled. 

Lucy cooked us a meal and we rested for a bit... But then Alice had enough of a wait. The little girl was already licking my thick cock, it was the size of her arm but thicker. 

Meanwhile Mark was getting to “know” his mother. He was already fucking her from behind. 

“Fuck your dirty slutty mother!!!” she yelled

Mark was just screaming “fuck” “whore” “mom” and “mommy” but not in that order..

After I was nice hard and wet I laid Alice down and slowly moved my thick shaft into her tiny pussy... She moaned and struggled a bit but again from the blessing of the goddess of carnal lust she was able to take most of my organ. 

The girl was tight soft and velvety... She was a great fuck. The girl kept repeating “I’m like mommy!” “I’m just like mommy!” it didn’t take her too long to move like a tiny whore and soon I was squirting into her pussy... But she was too small to hold all of my cum and a lot of it escaped from the sides of her pussy... When I pulled out (with a pop) her mom and brother came over and ate my cum out of her tiny leaking pussy. 

-Later that day- 

It wasn’t that late when dad came home... It was about 3pm. I was sitting on the couch facing away from the door. Lucy was walking toward the kitchen Alice followed and Mark came from the hall to greet my dad.

“Hey honey.” Lucy said kissing him... No more than 2min earlier she gave me a blow job and ate my cum... I think my dad noticed cause he paused when he kissed her and tried to figure out where he tasted that before.

“Hey dad” Mark said hugging him... This was a bit weird cause Mark usually doesn’t hug.  
Alice kissed him on the cheek an said “Hi daddy” right in his face... Again he smelled that smell again. It was cum... My cum, Lucy shared my cum with her daughter after the blow-job. 

“So dad how was work?” I asked. 

“I-it was fine” he said still trying to place that smell. “I just needed to finish up some paper work so I can spend the whole weekend with my family.” he said walking toward me.

“Good that means I can fuck your ass all week end.” I said as he got closer... My cock came into view.

My dad’s jaw dropped... “What the fu-” He wondered why he couldn’t talk anymore... he didn’t realize it, but he already dropped to his knees and began to suck my cock.

“You must be wondering why you feel a need to suck your own son’s cock... Well that’s a long story, let’s just say I don’t care how many cocks you suck, pussy or ass you fuck. But your ass is mine, ok daddy?”

The man nodded his head still confused but happy that his son wanted to be the only one to fuck his ass... He blushed a little.

As soon as my cock was well lubed I pushed my dad back and positioned him in the face down ass up position... 

Meanwhile Lucy, Alice and Mark were sitting in front of Henry’s face. Each one fucking themselves with a cucumber, carrot or corn. (The thin cucumber was Mark, the carrots was Alice and the thick corn-on-the-cob was Lucy) 

“So all of you...”

“Yep, he fucked the shit out of your whore wife.” Said Lucy with her usual smile.

“Yeah we are all his whores.” Alice said in her sweet voice. 

“He made me realize I have a boy pussy.” said mark smiling as he pushed his cucumber deep into his hole

I positioned my cock onto my dad’s entrance and slowly pushed in. “Oh fuck daddy, I love you.” I said feeling his anal ring take the shape of my cock. It didn’t take long before I was steadily fucking my dad’s big plump hairy ass...

“Oh fuck son! Yeah...” My dad said getting into the fucking I was giving him. “I always wanted this.” he suddenly confessed, “that’s why I had to remarry, cause I was liking you spooning me too much!!” He said as I drove my cock deeper into his hole. “I rubbed against your little cock... I thought I was turning gay!!” He continued to confess “I needed to fuck a woman before I begged my son to fuck my ass.”

I never knew. I thought is was just me but he wanted to get fucked too....

“Oh yeah!!! Fuck your daddy’s ass!!!” 

“Me too dad, I always wanted to fuck your ass.” I said pounding my dad’s ass harder and harder. Soon I felt my balls tighten... And I guess my dad could feel it too cause he screamed/ 

“Give it to me son!!!!! Cum in your daddy’s ass!!!!!!”

I came into my dads ass and he came onto everyone else... Lucy, Alice and Mark shared his spooge by licking it off each other. 

After that, our wold changed... The “blessings” of Tlazolteotl spread within a night. 

It wasn’t strange to see people could be seen fucking in public. Even our clothes changed to have free access to anyone's goods... 

Everybody changed... Each person had curvier bodies, both men and women... Everyone had bubble butts and it didn’t sag (too much) as we got older...

There were no more small cocks, most cocks grew to about 6 inches by the age of 5. 

There were no more STDs for some reason, or birth defects... Also you couldn’t conceive kids unless you wanted kids (through a simple procedure).

Yes, our world had changed... 

-3 Months Later-

I was in class watching our English teacher getting fucked during free fuck time. I saw my brother outside fucking our coach as his team fucked each other (this was “practice”... Football has become a completely different game) ... Mark only likes being fucked by me apparently. 

As I walked home I saw Alice getting gang banged by 8 different men and more waiting their turn... She has become a complete slut... And I was so proud. 

I walked into my house and immediately I saw my mom Lucy on all fours getting fucked by our new large Datamation.

“Hey mom.” I said as I walk pass

“Food.... Is.... On the .... Counter...” she said between Dino’s thrusts 

“Hey mom,” Said Mark as walked in and stuck his cock into her mouth. She immediately smiles as she welcomes her son’s cock into her mouth. 

I smiled at their “bonding” as I walk toward my room, it was my parent’s room but that changed on the first day... My dad and I were now in the master bedroom. Lucy sometimes sleeps with us but usually sleeps with Mark and Alice. 

As I walked into the room I see my dad on the bed naked, bent over and ready for me.... Life was good, I though as I slid my cock into my daddy’s hole...

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I want to thank draculakey for editing XD


End file.
